Unknown type
For other uses of question marks in the Pokémon games, see Question marks. ---- The ??? type (Japanese: ？？？タイプ ??? type) is a type that exists only in Generations , , and . It was removed in the Generation V games and has not returned. Battle properties Characteristics Unlike other types, the ??? type does not have any weaknesses or resistances. It also deals neutral damage to all types and is immune to none. In s, the only ???-type move, , is a move. In the games Curse The move was given the ??? type when introduced in Generation II, likely because of its mysterious nature. It is so far the only move which completely differs in its use between Pokémon of different types. Its type was changed to the type in Generation V. cannot be used to become ???-type: , the only move of this type, will be ignored by Conversion, such that if a Pokémon uses Conversion while the only other move it knows is Curse, Conversion will fail. It is a move in the early Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, but was changed to be a move in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Eggs Pokémon Eggs are displayed as being ???-type in Generation III on their status screen, to maintain the fact that the identity of the Pokémon inside is supposed to be unknown. This does not appear in Generation II, which uses a special status screen for Pokémon Eggs different from that of normal Pokémon, and was removed in Generation IV, when the section of a Pokémon's status screen that displays type was separated from where it was met. From Generation IV on, Eggs are considered as Pokémon by the game. Weather Ball ]] 's type changes depending on the weather condition. If Weather Ball is used when the field is under the effect of , Weather Ball changes to a ???-type move and will be neither super effective nor not very effective against any type. Despite this, if a Pokémon with is hit with this move under these conditions, it will be changed to a Pokémon. This situation is the only way to legitimately encounter the type effectiveness of a ???-type move. Arceus has the Ability , which changes its type and appearance depending on the Plate it is holding. Likely as a precaution for Arceus hacked to be ???-type, a ???-type sprite of Arceus is present in ; however, it is never otherwise used without hacking. Other uses Unrevealed types On official material, the ??? type can be used to denote a type that has not yet been revealed. Leading up to the release of Pokémon X and Y, 's type was listed as ??? on official material until its actual type was revealed to be . Retirement The ??? type is not present in the coding of the Generation V games, since Eggs had not displayed types from Generation IV onward and the type of was newly changed to . This was possibly because it necessitated making many special cases that would otherwise be unnecessary. Since the only official use of the type at the time of its retirement was for a single non-damaging move, the type itself was essentially useless. de:??? es:Tipo ??? fr:Type inconnu it:Sconosciuto ja:??? zh:???（属性）